dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plastic Man (film)
Plastic Man is the movie based on the DC Comics superhero Plastic Man. It is the twelfth main installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films and the last main installment in Phase Two. The film was released on July 17, 2022. It stars Nick Robinson, Taylor Momsen, Sam Huntington, and Michael Muhney as Plastic Man, Lily O'Brien, Stan Donoghue and Patrick O'Brien respectively. Plot In 2000, Patrick O'Brien is running from the cops with his gang they manage to make it past but O'Brien is exposed to toxic waste and is left behind. The police catch him but decide to bring him to their medical room. To avoid arrest, he tells them he was held hostage and they threw him into the acid. Watchtower agents come including Sam Hunter and Cecelia Martin and tell him that he now has no density at all and is a rubber or plastic form. For the next 2 years, O'Brien goes on several missions as "Plastic Man", which several are for robberies. His wife and 2 year old daughter, Izabella and Lily O'Brien are aware of this until Izabella makes herself a Huntress suit and helps him until she dies on a mission. O'Brien becomes a recluse and sends Lily to boarding school when she is old enough to mourn her. O'Brien's new son who was born the week before his mother died, is named Josh and Patrick sends him to a family friend's house to take care of him. In present day 2022, 20 year old Josh and 22 year old Lily are in college when Patrick hears on the news that his son was caught stretching out his arms to save his sister, who both are oblivious to the fact they are siblings. O'Brien gets to Lily who blames him for the death of her mother and gets to Josh who does not know who is biological parents are as the Josh's adoptive parents never had him meet his father even though they were only miles away from each other. Josh has a hard time accepting that his father gave him up, he's only met his sister once and that his mother died. Josh does not want his abilities but Patrick tells him that world needs a new Plastic Man. Josh is told not to go anywhere near the eastern streets for "a great danger is there". Josh disobeys him saying that he is not his father. He meets his father's former crime boss, Stan Donoghue. He is told by Donoghue that he will make a great addition to the mafia. Josh goes along with it and accepts it. Lily and Patrick have a hard time getting along for all Lily wants is to know how her mother died. Josh returns and goes to his room where he receives a call from S.D.. He accepts the call and talks to Stan. Lily walks in and Josh quickly ends the call. They talk and end up laughing and sharing the feeling of hatred towards Patrick. Josh begins to bond with Lily and Patrick who train him to be the new Plastic Man. Lily also bonds with him only for her father to get mad at her for asking him to give him the Huntress suit and let her do the mission. Lily and Josh find out that Stan plans on using Josh to kill Patrick. They go inside to warn him and he decides to tell them how their mother died. They were on a mission to stop the McNally Fire when he used his powers to go through fire while Huntress jump through the fires to stop the main fire place in a building. She managed to get and save a few people but didn't make it out. Lily and Josh make up with him and in his mafia base, Stan is watching and frowns. Josh is told to go to Gotham City to the Justice Society Base and get a time freezer to stop Stan. He is caught by Shazam and they get into a fight. Plastic Man gets out and goes back to his father with the time freezer. Josh gets his college friend, Edwin to help them. Edwin poses as a thug working for Stan and manages to let Lily in. Lily reveals that Josh hid in her shoe as a sock. He gets out the time freezer to jam his system which would take out all the thugs in his place and they would have no distractions. He is caught by Stan and Patrick decides to go in and save his son. Lily, Edwin and Patrick are frozen by the time freezer but Stan grabs it and crushes it. Unknown to either of them the dust form the freezer gives Stan the ability to change the past, present and future. He unfreezes the three and he reveals he is going to make sure that Patrick was never born causing him, Lily and Josh to be taken out of existence and Izabella to still be alive. Josh manages to grab ahold of Stan and they both go back in time. Josh tries to get Stan to stop but he figures out that the only way to stop him is to kill him which would get Josh stuck in the past. He kills Stan and Josh is stuck. Lily, Edwin and Patrick mourn Josh who uses his abilities to stretch himself out so far that he is brought back into the present day as his molecules stretched so far that his molecules sped up time. Lily and Josh reunite and Patrick is proud of his children. In a mid-credits scene, Patrick takes his daughter to a secret room in his lab and reveals the Huntress suit and asks her to be the new Huntress. In a post-credits scene, Superman, Shazam and Superboy talk about who to contact and Superman references Bruce Wayne but Shazam says no because of his unknown locations and references contacting Plastic Man Cast *Nick Robinson as Josh O'Brien/Plastic Man *Taylor Momsen as Lily O'Brien *Sam Huntington as Stan Donoghue *Jake T. Austin as Edwin Wright *Michael Muhney as Patrick O'Brien *James Frain as Sam Hunter *Jessica Lucas as Cecelia Martin *Olivia Wilde as Izabella O'Brien/the Huntress *Dylan Minnette as Billy Batson/Shazam *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman (uncredited) *Jack Reynor as Connor Kent/Superboy (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Stanford, California **Stanford University **Mafia Base **O'Brien Residence *Gotham **Justice Society Base *Porterville, California Events *Duel at Justice Society Base *Infiltration at Mafia Base *Duel at Mafia Base *McNally Fire (flashback) Items *Plastic Man suit *Huntress suit *Time freezer Organizations *Stanford Mafia *Watchtower *Justice League *Stanford Police Department